All I Love Is You
by cookiesandcream69
Summary: a song fic of naruhina. its set in the future after the up coming war.


All I love is you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't own Owl City

War has been declared. A bloody war it was. A war between the 5 great nations and the remaining of the Akatsuki, Sasuke, and Kabuto. Thousands have been killed, Hundreds have been mortally wounded, and a few got out with only a couple scratches.

The war is over. Its finally over. Everything has been solved. Akatsuki is gone, Kabuto has been killed, and Sasuke's team is in interrogation. Nothing more can trouble Konoha or any of the 5 great nations or the surrounding countries. Nothing can go wrong now. The last remaining ninja whom are wounded are getting sent to urgent care to get surgery for their wounds. One of those ninja happen to be our favourite indigo haired, pale eyed, porcelain skinned kunoichi. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata has endured so much the past two years of the war, having to go to the emergency room many times due to major injuries she got from protecting her loved ones. One of whom to be the one she holds nearest and dearest to her heart. She has protected her father, Hanabi, Neji, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan. She has been kidnapped and tortured. But none of these things held her back from killing those who hurt her and her village.

She has had swords through her shoulders, she has had multiple kunies and shuriken stars thrown at her back, hell she even took a chidori through her stomach. Right now her left arm is barley attached to her shoulder, her stomach has a huge gaping hole in it, her face is covered in blood and she was barley hanging on to consciousness. She was is agonizing pain, even more pain than when she fought Neji in the chuunin preliminaries. But no pain is as worse as the pain in her heart. Not pain from an attack, but pain from a broken heart.

Its been two years sense that day. That day when pain attacked Konoha. The day Hyuuga Hinata has protected her most precious person and confessed her love for him. The day Hyuuga Hinata has told Uzumaki Naruto that she loves him. She has loved him sense the academy days, she is still in love with that blonde haired kitsune container. Its been two years, and no reply. No acceptance, and no rejection. She is hoping it wont be the latter but after all this time she is starting to believe it is the latter. So now here she is. In the urgent care room. Barley clinging on to life. Getting surgery from Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and Sakura.

They have been in the urgent care room for hours. The light above the door is still blinking. Blink on, blink off, blink on, blink off, blink on blink off blink left blink right blink up blink down blink blink blinkblinkblink blink blink! It was driving Naruto crazy! That noise! Gah! 6 hours straight of sitting there, worrying about the kunoichi in there. Sitting there bored out of his mind. Thinking of the out come of this surgery. Thinking of all the times they spent together. Of all the times he could be chasing her instead of Sakura. All the times he could have had her in his arms. All the blushes and stutters. All the smiles and encouraging. All the times she has protected him. All the times that he could have been watching her, could have been at her side..... heh... that reminds him of a song he heard.

"I can finally see, that your right there beside me...

"Gambante... Naruto- kun." "the way I see it, is that your a proud failure." "when ever I see you I get this intense feeling on my heart." "when you fall down, you always get back up, and go at it full force." "your stronger Naruto- kun." "i wont let lay another finger on Naruto- kun!" "i'm here on my own free will." "i'm just being selfish." "i wanted to over take you, to walk beside you, to be with you." "your smile saved me!" "i'm not afraid to die protecting you, because I... I love you Naruto- kun"

… I am not my own, for I have been made new,

please don't let me go, I desperately need you!"

So here he was, sitting by her side. She had just got out of surgery. Its a 50/50 chance she'll live or die. Why didn't he notice her sooner? Why was he so stupid not to notice the obvious signs, the blushing, stuttering, and occasionally fainting? He was so hooked on getting Sakura to notice her. Why did he like her anyways besides her looks? Pfft. Baka. Baka baka baka! She was the only one nice to her during the academy. She didn't yell at him or scold him like the others. She didn't so anything to him except accept him as who he is. Baka.

"i can finally see, that your right there beside me.

I am not my own, for I have been made new

please don't let me go, I desperately need you!"

He lay his head down on the side of her bed and silently cried.

He then felt something on his head. It felt like someone was petting him. He lifted his head, and surely someone was petting him. A smile came to his face when he saw that Sakura was trying to comfort him. It was always nice to see that your friends were there to comfort you.

7 years later...

On a high cliff on the very edge of the village lay a tomb stone, resting under a Sakura tree. Its blossoms floated gently in the wind and got taken away, at the mercy of the hands of the wind, floating further and further to only Kami-sama knows where. What it was like to be free as the Sakura blossoms. He doesn't know, and he would like to find out someday. To be able to trust the wind guide your way through life, to have that feeling of happiness and content and not have a care in the world.

Wait. Heh, he already had that feeling. That feeling of happiness when your child burst through your door to see you, and that contentedness when your holding your wife in your arms, knowing that their safe for that moment.

Naruto stood there in front of the tomb stone with his daughter, Mitsuki Uzumaki. He couldn't ask for a more perfect child. From her long orange hair, to her piercing blue eyes, to her kind hearted personality. She looked exactly like her, save the eyes.

"this her grave, tou-san?" Mitsuki asked in her soft voice.

"ya. Here's a picture of her, you wanna see?" he asked as he pulled the picture out of his Hokage's robe. She took the picture and stared at it with wide eyes.

"shes' very pretty..." the 5 year old said with a soft smile on her face.

"ya... well we should go, your mom is waiting." and with that they left the area.

The next day...

Naruto sat there at the desk in his office at the Hokage tower. He was staring out the window at the village. He reluctantly remember the day pain had attacked and killed hundreds of lives. He hurt his loved ones. And he paid for it. He then remembered the war. How everyone was protecting. But no one protected him as much as Hinata did.

"time together isn't ever quite enough,

what will it take to make or break this hint of love."

The blonde jinjuriki chuckled as he heard his wife sing. She has the most beautiful voice ever. It was like an angel is singing, wait, an angel is singing. His angel. He turned around to see his wife. She was standing there in her dark blue kimono with an orange obi, her long hair is let down reaching the back of her knees.

"time together isn't ever quite enough,

what will it take to make or break this hint of love,

so tell me darling so you wish we'd fall in love.

All the time, oh all the time."

She knew that was one of his favourite songs. She would always sing the part of the girl for him whenever he came home tired, or was sad or depressed. She was too good to him. He doesn't deserve this. He never did anything to deserve such a wonderful wife and daughter.

"do you plan on taking Mitsuki-chan to visit your mothers grave again?" she asked.

"ya, why don't you come with, then later on we can go on a picnic." he replied.

"sounds great." she then walked up to him and wrapped her slim arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. He wrapped his masculine arms around he waist and pulled her closer to him. When they pulled away due to lack of air, he looked into her eyes. Oh how he just stare at those eyes forever.

"i love you Naruto-kun..." she whispered to him.

"i love you too... Hinata-chan..." he replied.

End. Fin. Finite. An all that jazz


End file.
